psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Katara's relationships
This page consists of Katara's relationships with other characters. Family Sokka Sokka is Katara's older brother. Despite their arguments, the two have shown a great care for one another. Hakoda Hakoda is Katara's father. Although Katara had many misgivings with him, the two still share a close bond. Kya (mother) Kya was Katara's mother who was killed when Katara was eight. Katara still loves and misses Kya dearly. Kanna Kanna is Katara's grandmother, and she cares deeply for her grandchildren. Pakku Pakku was at first Katara's waterbending master, and later became her step-grandfather after his marriage to Kanna. Suki When Suki joined Team Avatar, she and Katara became good friends, mostly thanks to the Kyoshi Warrior leader also dating Sokka. The two shared a great friendship for the majority of their lives. In 105 AG, when Suki married Sokka, her and Katara became sisters-in-law. Most of the time, when Suki would experience difficulties in her relationship, Katara would talk to her and provide her comfort and advice, and also help settle disputes between Suki and Sokka. Before the Kyoshi Warrior's death in 164 AG, she would say that if it were not for Katara, her and Sokka's marriage may not have survived. Katara and Suki could be seen hanging out around the South Pole frequently, sharing many laughs and occasionally bites to eat. This helped them also stay close to each other's families, becoming aunts to both of them. Suki was seen with Katara and Aang's family at historical occasions, such as Katara's son, Tenzin, receiving the mark of an airbending master. Suki's death in 164 AG was a significant loss for Katara. The waterbender spoke at her sister-in-law's funeral, calling her "a strong warrior and a loving, caring wife and mom". It was Katara who tried to heal Suki during her last days, but to no avail. It was part of a rough several months for Katara, who saw her brother succumb to cancer months later. She successfully arranged for Suki and Sokka to be buried next to each other on Kyoshi Island after their deaths. Her children Katara had three children during her marriage to Aang: Kya, a waterbender, Bumi, a non-bender, and Tenzin, an airbender. Her grandchildren Katara currently has three grandchildren, all airbenders: Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, who have come through her son, Tenzin, and his wife Pema. Love interests Aang "You really must have meant it that day you called me your forever girl." "Then you too must have meant it when you called me your forever boy." "But of course. I will always love you, even into your next life." - Katara and Aang in 151 AG, forty-seven years into their marriage. Avatar Aang was Katara's husband for forty-nine years. The two started out as friends before developing a deep love for one another over time. Katara and Sokka freed Aang from an iceberg in late 99 AG. Quickly, the waterbender and Avatar struck a friendship. Aang later told Katara his entire backstory, and, to this date, only she has heard it. Aang showed hints of a crush on Katara, but she did not reciprocate the feelings. However, Katara became open to the idea of a life with Aang after being told via fortune she would marry a powerful bender, and then saw a demonstration of Aang's airbending ability. After this, Katara soon developed a crush on Aang, showing an increased care and comfort for him. When the team was traveling to Omashu in the spring of 100 AG, and became trapped in a labyrinth known as the Cave of Two Lovers, the two were forced to "trust in love" after being separated from Sokka and a band of nomads. The two shared a brief kiss, which allowed them to depart the cave. Over time, the two shared close feelings and support. Aang even approached the idea of a relationship in Ba Sing Se, however, after Aang's death at the hands of Azula, this idea was put aside. Katara showed great heartbreak at Aang's death, but later revived him with spirit water. During their journeys through the Fire Nation, when Aang held a cave dance for some schoolchildren, he and Katara shared a dynamic dance, and Aang later offered support for her Painted Lady disguise during their time in Jang Hui. Prior to the Invasion of the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun, Aang kissed Katara. She accepted the kiss, but was left a sense of fear, due to the Avatar opening up the option of him "not returning". After the invasion failed, the two did not reproach their feelings until during the play The Boy in the Iceberg on Ember Island. Katara refused Aang's romantic advances, fearing his possible death during the arrival of Sozin's Comet. After Team Avatar's ultimate victory, Katara released her worries, and engaged Aang in a kiss outside the Jasmine Dragon, kicking off their romantic relationship. After the crisis in Yu Dao was solved, Aang and Katara returned to the Southern Water Tribe and continued their relationship. In late 104 AG, Aang finally asked Katara to marry him, something she happily accepted. Months later, the couple officially became husband and wife at a ceremony in front of Chief Hakoda's palace. In 110 AG, the couple gave birth to their first child, a waterbending daughter. Katara wanted to name her Kya in the memory of her lost mother, something to which Aang quickly agreed. Four years later, they had their second child, this time a non-bending son. Aang was given the decision to give a name, and he chose Bumi in the memory of his oldest friend, King Bumi of Omashu. Finally, their third child was their second son, an airbender. They each agreed to give him the name Tenzin. For the remaining thirty-four years of Aang's life, the two continued to share a happy marriage, despite the occasional ups and downs with disputes and the typical parental troubles of raising three children. Despite this, their love never faded. In 153 AG, when Aang passed away, Katara was left devastated. Now age 85, Katara continues to miss Aang dearly. Her love for him has never faded, and this love appears to continue to flow in her care for Aang's successor, Korra. Jet Katara became infatuated with Jet early in Team Avatar's travels, but later became angered with him due to his desire to destroy a town. Friends Toph Bei Fong Initially, Katara clashed with Toph, who was Aang's earthbending teacher. Despite their clashes, however, the two shared a close friendship. Zuko Fire Lord Zuko was one of Katara's better friends, despite the two starting out on the wrong foot, and Katara even going so far to threaten him after he joined Team Avatar. Ty Lee "Oh my gosh...you really...mean this? You really see me as a ...sister?" "Yes, Katara...I've felt it for a while...you've always been that close, sister-like presence for me...and without it in my family life...it's made me love you in such a manner." "I don't know what to say, except...you're like my sister too, Ty Lee...and I love you the exact same way. Always." - Katara and Ty Lee in late 101 AG. After clashing over several months, following the end of the Hundred Year War, Katara and Ty Lee became friends. Over time, the two became best friends, even going so far to consider each other like family. At first encounter, Ty Lee blocked Katara's chi as the waterbender tried to ward off her and Mai. This quickly gave Katara a fear of Ty Lee, subsequently making her one of her biggest enemies. The two dueled again at the Nan Shan River for a brief time, but this time, Katara dodged all of Ty Lee's chi blocking attempts. At the Battle of the Drill outside Ba Sing Se, Katara, later combined with Toph, stopped Ty Lee by bending her back into the slurry of the Fire Nation drill. It was during this fight that Katara called Ty Lee a "circus freak", a line which was later revealed to be hurtful to the latter. In Ba Sing Se, shortly after Katara discovered that Azula, Ty Lee and Mai were disguised as Kyoshi Warriors, Ty Lee quickly charged Katara and blocked her chi. Until the end of the War, this was the final encounter between the two girls. After the War, at Zuko's coronation, it was revealed that Ty Lee had actually joined the Kyoshi Warriors after her betrayal of Azula at the Boiling Rock. After the coronation, Ty Lee and Katara officially met on friendly terms. During this meeting, the girls opened up about their pasts to one another, and discussed their feelings and all that was said. Each of them were driven to tears, and eventually, they agreed to forgive each other. Their friendship was then started with a warm hug. Following the separation of Team Avatar, the two girls remained in close contact, writing letters back and forth to one another. Although they weren't physically meeting, their friendship continued to grow close over time, and they soon became best friends. In 101 AG on Kyoshi Island, the girls were threatened by a gang of earthbending bandits. Teaming up, Katara and Ty Lee appeared to have fended them off, but one bandit knocked Ty Lee to the ground. However, just before he could make a finishing move, Katara quickly knocked him away with water whips, saving Ty Lee's life. Later that year, Katara told Ty Lee the story of her mother's death on the anniversary of the occasion. Afterwards, however, Ty Lee came out with an admission of her own. After realizing the love Katara shared with her mother, Ty Lee recalled how she never felt truly loved in her family. She then explained to Katara that she had provided that love and support for her, and tearfully said that she was like a sister to her. Katara then thought about things, and realized that she too was treating Ty Lee like a sister as well. With that, the two solidified the bond for the remainder of their years. In fact, on Katara's 17th birthday, Ty Lee presented her with one of the latter's family jewels that she owned, showing that Katara was now part of her family. That same day, the two made a promise: Whenever one of their last days came, the other would be there. After over sixty years of close friendship, in early 166 AG, Ty Lee began to take ill. In her final trip to the South Pole, she admitted this to Katara, and the waterbender knew that soon, it would be time to fulfill that promise. That summer, when Katara got word from Zuko that Ty Lee was on her deathbed, she made the trip to the Fire Nation and joined Ty Lee by her bedside. On 27 July, Katara was indeed there at the moment of Ty Lee's death that morning. She later attended Ty Lee's funeral and gave a touching speech about their 66-year friendship. To this day, Katara also still misses Ty Lee dearly, much like she does Aang. Mai "Oh, being the wife of the Avatar has its...uhhh, fun." "I get the same thing from being the wife of the Fire Lord. Well, we asked for it, didn't we?" - Katara and Mai in 121 AG. Katara and Mai, due to their opposite personalities, failed to get along for some time even after the War. However, over time, they felt united by a common bond, thanks to their motherhood and positions of being married to the two most influential men in the world.